


Lemoncakes

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sandor saves Sansa from the Vale, they travel to Pentos and try to discover themselves and heal from their pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
> This is my first fanfiction, its un-beta-ed and probably embarrassing. Comments are welcome as well as constructive criticism. I am really worried about posting this, so please be kind. Format might appear odd because the keyboard of my laptop sucks, so some of my stories were actually typed on my phone and sent to my computer. 
> 
> Based off characters from A song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin. No infringement is intended, i am just playing with them. 
> 
> Based off both the books and T.V. series wherever it most fits my story, so spoilers for both. 
> 
> Warnings for this story. Mentions of violence and language typical of Sandor and minor mentions of some non-con Petyr / Sansa.

Sandor 

It was damned hot in Pentos. The heat made him feel sluggish, slow. He wore only a lightweight tunic, and it made him feel exposed without his armor. The first few weeks they spent in the free city, he continued to wear it whenever they left the manse but after awhile, when the sense of danger had past, he began to go without it. 

He walked slowly and silently thru the crowds, a few feet behind Sansa. As always she reminded him of a little bird as she flitted between the booths, laughing and smiling. The merchants loved her, and always brought out their finest wares to show her. Although they had little coin and rarely purchased items, her smiling face and laugher was infectious. She was too quiet these days but always came alive on the days they went to visit the traders that came from the 7 kingdoms and beyond. 

She was much changed from the girl he met at Winterfell all those years ago. She was too quiet and thoughtful, the scars from her wounds less visible than the ones he wore on his face, but her eyes were full of pain. When Brienne from Tarth and The Kingslayer Jaime Lannister found him on the quiet isle and told him that she had been located at the Eryie with Lord Petyr Baelish he went with them without hesitation. The girl they found had not been the brave little wolf he had last seen in Kings Landing. She had truly become the caged bird, and sang no songs except the ones Littlefinger had taught her. She refused to acknowledge them. Finally when he took her face in his hand and gazed into her eyes and asked "What happened to you my little bird?" did she break. She threw herself in his arms screaming her name wasn't Alayne Stone but Sansa Stark. Her screams continued and she refused to let him go, her hands grasping his arms tightly. Petyr Baelish had been away at the time so they fled the Vale quickly. Sandor was still surprised Littlefinger gave up so easily, and knew the day would come when he would have to answer for stealing the girl away. 

Sansa had wanted to go back to Winterfell, but it was still too dangerous. Sandor expected Lord Baelish to start trouble. Tyrion Lannister was also still in the process of clearing her name, and getting their marriage declared invalid. Finally the decision was made to go to the safety of the free cities. Jaime and Brienne left to inform Tyrion of their whereabouts and he boarded Sansa onto a ship returning to Pentos. 

Her laughter brought him out of his thoughts as a merchant was placing a cloak around her shoulders. It was made of feathers, from some exotic bird and floated around her beautifully. He ached to be able to give her all the rich things she admired, but she never asked for anything. She turned about a few times, catching his eye and stealing a smile from him. Then she removed the cloak and thanked the merchant. She waited for him and took his arm to walk with him. 

 

He preferred to walk a few steps behind her. All his years as a guard, a loyal dog, the behavior was second nature to him. Usually she allowed it for a bit, but always ended up like this, holding his arm and strolling quietly thru the streets. They rarely spoke, His days at the quiet isle, and her years of solitude had affected them both deeply. 

At first the crowds scared her. She still hesitated at times if there were groups of men staring at her. He figured her attack at kings landing was a cause of some of her frequent nightmares. He woke to her cries and screams often. After she accidentally punched a maid screaming in her sleep, they moved him to a room next to hers so he could comfort her when she woke in the night. 

He hated the dresses she wore here. After a few days in the heat, she fainted. Illyrio Mopatis found her 2 light weight dresses made of some light gauzy material. He declared that these would be much more comfortable than the heavy wool and silks she was used to. Sandor could see every curve of her body thru the clingy material and while he appreciated the amount of creamy skin the dress exposed, so did every other man around. Most days he spent wanting to cut out their eyeballs for daring to look at her. She was a highborn lady, not a slave girl. He missed her flowing gowns and cloaks, that made her look like the queen she was born to be. Her hair was finally back to normal having finally started to lose the dull coloring that they used to hide the   
fiery auburn he adored. 

"I should get you the cloak little bird." he said quietly. "It suited you." 

"It was beautiful, but what use do I have for a cloak here? It is too hot." she laughed. "You gave me a cloak once, I had to leave it behind in Kings Landing." she quietly added. 

She rarely mentioned anything from their past, so he just let it pass. When she said no more, he didn't pressure her. He hated himself for leaving her there after the battle of the Blackwater. He had been drunk and held a knife to her throat. He was no better than the others that had abused her. He stole a song from her and left her there to suffer at the hands of Joffrey and the queen. Then later married to the Imp and stolen away by Littlefinger. During his days on the quiet isle he would remember her fingers caressing his scars when she sang, and dream about kissing her. Sometimes he wondered if he had kissed her that night. His memories were cloudy from the wine. 

She would never tell him what had happened during her time at the Eryie, but he supposed someday she would. When they arrived in Pentos, they went to the manse of Illyrio Motapis where Tyrion had stayed briefly. He gladly welcomed the chance to help the last Stark child, the heir to Winterfell. The fat man made Sandor nervous, his motives unclear, but for the time they were safe and comfortable. Sansa loved his vast elaborate gardens. She found some tapestries damaged by a recent fire and was thrilled when Illyrio gave her consent to repair them. Sandor spent part of his day with his horse. The stable boys were afraid to go near Stranger. Most days he would come back dirty and tired to find her sitting in the garden sewing and singing to herself. He would sit with her and listen, watching her quietly. Some days she would close her eyes and turn her face to the sunshine and smile softly. Those times it would seem that her demons were leaving her slowly one by one. He never dreamed he would be here with her, spending their days in peaceful silence. 

The first few times they visited the marketplace she would cling tightly to him, peeking around to look at the exotic wares. But now she danced thru the stalls, laughing and smiling. Once there was a group of ladies dressed in gorgeous silk dresses with one breast exposed. A nearby merchant explained to her it was the fashion in another great trading city called Qarth. She blushed and giggled when Sandor jokingly asked her if they should visit there next. She trembled at seeing the painted warrior men from Vaes Dothrak. She inhaled the smells of the foreign foods, petted exotic animals, laughed at the singers and dancers. When she grew tired, she always fell back to hold his arm and they would walk slowly back to the magisters manse. 

Suddenly she let go of his arm and bounded over to a stall selling sweets. "Oooh, Lemoncakes!" she exclaimed. 

The merchant smiled and cut a small bite off one. "Have a small sample my lady. I have never had anyone here get excited for my lemoncakes. They seem to only be popular across the sea." 

Sansa thanked the woman. He watched her as she held the small bite up close to her mouth. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent. Then she slowly opened her lips and placed the cake into her mouth her tongue peeking out for a fraction of a second to lick her lips. He felt himself growing aroused as he watched her eat the sweet. Her joy at the small bite of cake was the happiest he thought he had ever seen her. She then licked the sugar from her fingers, and he felt himself growl deep in his chest. 

Suddenly her eyes opened and he saw a shadow fall over her face. "I have not had lemoncakes since Kings landing." she whispered softly, then she took his arm again. "Can we go back please, I am tired." 

When they arrived back to the manse she led him to the gardens and sat in her usual spot. After awhile she sighed and turned her face to the sun, her eyes closed. He sat beside her and they sat in silence for awhile. He was about to suggest they go find dinner when he heard her voice, so soft. 

"The lemoncakes. It all ended with the lemoncakes." 

"What ended little bird?" 

"I was remembering the first time I tasted lemoncakes, and I realized, that was the last time I was truly happy. That is when my life ended." 

He didn't answer, this information confused him, so he waited for her to continue. 

"The princess Myrcella had some. She shared them with me. I had never tasted anything like them." She continued slowly, closing her eyes and losing herself in the memory. "The queen saw me, and invited Arya and I to ride the next day in the wheelhouse. She promised lemoncakes and tea, lounging on silk pillows. I wanted that life, the beauty and magic of it. All my little girl dreams coming true I thought. Like the stories and songs." 

"Arya did not want to come, she wanted to ride horses, be dirty, play at her sword fighting. We quarreled. She went off with that butchers boy and I went for a walk with Joffrey." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Later my father killed my wolf Lady. I was mad at them both, and I barely spoke a word to either of them again. Now they are both gone." 

He was quiet for a few moments. "I told you Arya lives." he finally said. 

"Yes. I'm sure she does somewhere. She was always the strong one. She fought her way out of Kings Landing, and I was unable to." She remained silent for a bit. 

"I killed that butchers boy." he added quietly. He wasn't sure why he was reminding her of the horrors he committed while being the Hound. 

"I remember." she said simply.


	2. 2

Sansa 

Sansa loved Pentos. She hadn't felt safe in so long. The danger still loomed off in the distance, but here, in the free city she was safe. She didn't have to hide who she was, she could be Sansa again. No more bastard Alayne Stone. Except she had played at being Alayne for so long, she was not sure who Sansa was now. 

They had returned to the gardens and after a bit she sat silently working at her stitches. She enjoyed her time with Sandor. He never pressured her to talk or needed anything from her. She had tired of performing for others. She needed time to figure out what she wanted. Her whole life had been planned by others. In his presence she could simply exist as herself and be free. He was quieter than before, and they could sit in peaceful silence for hours it seemed. 

She glanced at him. His hair covering the ruined side of his face. He would have been a handsome man without his scars. She suddenly realized he still was. It was easier to see his beauty now that he wasn't trying to be scary. In truth it had always been his eyes that truly frightened her. The Hound was dead he had told her. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she realized she had been staring at him. He surprised her by reaching over and brushing a loose piece of her hair away from her face. She leaned into his touch, but he pulled his hand away. "What piece are you working on today little bird?" He asked looking down at her sewing. 

She explained the scene to him and showed him the repairs she had made. It had been half burned, and she needed to replace over half of it, but for now was just repairing damage on the part that had been saved. After she was done showing him they returned to silence. 

She had dreamed for 2 years that he would come for her. She pictured him every night riding up on his black warhorse, sword in hand slashing at anyone who got between them. He would scoop her up in his arms like he did the day he killed the men who tried to rape her in Kings Landing. They would ride out of there and she would feel the wind in her hair. It would feel like flying she imagined. She would fly away like a bird, away from Petyr away from the Eryie, away from Alayne. 

When he had actually shown up, she could barely believe it was true. She had heard the rumors of his death. Others spoke of him raping women and burning cities. She never would have believed it if someone had told her the truth, that he was one of the silent brothers on the quiet isle. Sandor Clegane, The Hound, A man of the Faith. It still sounded ridiculous in her head, but she couldn't deny he was changed. The rage and anger in him was gone. He was even quieter than he had been. He seemed older and more damaged. But then again she supposed she was pretty broken as well. 

She knew he wanted to ask her what had happened to her. He didn't and she was thankful for that. She didn't know how she felt about her time at the Eyrie. It was a new torture, but also her salvation from kings landing. Petyr had been both kind and cruel to her. 

She heard laughter and looked up to see Tyrion approaching them. They had been expecting him to show up. Jaime Lannister had told them he would send the Imp whenever there was news from Westeros. She wasn't ready to revisit her past but she couldn't deny it was nice to see a familiar face. Tyrion had always been good to her. She stood to greet him. She remembered that he was still her husband even if she hadn't seen or spoken to him in years. Not since joffrey's wedding. She trembled at the memory of that night, of his hands clutching his throat as he died.


	3. 3

Sandor. 

The imp was back. As soon as he had arrived, Sansa began to tremble. He hated that she had been so upset. She was trying to keep herself composed he could tell, but he could feel her emotions coming off her. She was afraid. Tyrion led them back to his rooms where they could speak in private. Sandor hoped the Imp had some news worth hearing. 

"So that is it, I suppose," Tyrion finished telling them about the new dragon queen and handing Sansa some papers. "Our marriage has been declared invalid, and you have been cleared of the charges in Joffreys death. Littlefinger and the Septa that examined you at the Eryie both testified to the new queen and her council." 

"Examined you for what?" he questioned quietly. He was surprised Lord Baelish cooperated after she refused to stay with him. Littlefinger hated losing control. 

"That my maidenhood was intact" she said softly her cheeks flushed as she looked down at the floor." 

Seven hells, he thought, she was still a maid. he thought for sure the Imp would have forced his marriage rights on her, or that Littlefinger had. He saw Tyrion looking at him nervously. 

"You have been granted Clegane keep as the last remaining member of your family. All the land and titles are yours if you wish. Gregors last wife died and the castle is empty currently." Sandor didn't expect this. He hadn't been to Clegane Keep since he was a boy of 12. 

"I've arranged for you both to have enough gold to see you set up wherever you wish to go." Before Sandor could question him, Tyrion stopped him. "Until i gave her that paper, she was still my wife. We may have both been forced into it, but a Lannister always pays his debts. I can never hope to repay her for all the damage my family has done to her, but i will not see her want for anything. You have been a loyal friend to her, and kept her safe. You have always gone above your duty to protect her, and I would like to reward you for your service." 

"What of my family, any news at all?" Sansa asked quietly. 

"Nothing new I fear. Jon is still at the wall, he is Lord Commander now. Arya is still unaccounted for." Tyrion said sadly. "Winterfell is still in ruins." Sansa nodded sadly, thanking him for the news. Tyrion had been granted Casterly Rock and had plans to return there soon. 

 

Later that evening they walked back thru the gardens. He took her arm and she leaned into him resting her head against his arm. 

"You can go home now little bird." he said quietly. 

"hmmm, she made a soft sound. Home to where exactly?" 

"Winterfell. You could go, be lady of the castle, there will be loyal men and woman there in the North to help you rebuild." he said 

"No, I have no desire to be lady of Winterfell. To battle for my homestead. Leave that to Arya. She always wanted to rule her own keep. She is the strong one. I'm tired of fighting." 

"You could marry." he said after a moment. 

"I've been married." she said sadly 

"A real marriage." he laughed 

"No, I've been married." she repeated strongly. "I would just be married to someone who wanted to use me to gain something because of my status. I have no desire to be a pawn anymore. I'll never marry again." 

"What about children?" he asked. 

"I had a child, my dear SweetRobin. Petyr poisoned him to keep him weak, to use him the same way they did me. I used to sleep with him to help calm him. He died in my arms. I felt his last breath against my cheek." her fingers reached up to brush across her cheek as if to feel it again. 

"He wasn't yours little bird, someday you will want a baby of your own. I'm sure there is some Lord or Knight. . ." 

She stopped and glared at him. "You of all people to speak to me of Lords and Knights. I was betrothed to a Prince who killed my father. Stripped and beaten by his honorable knights. Lord Petyr Baelish stole me away so he could manipulate me and touch me inappropriately. Tell me where shall i find this good Lord or Knight to marry me." she spit out. 

He growled in his throat at her mention of Lord Baelish. "Littlefinger . ." he started. 

"He didn't rape me, he had enough whores around for that." she said on her own. "He needed my maidenhood, to invalidate my marriage. He claimed to want to marry me to some lord to profit from my status, but I believe he wanted me for himself. He pretended to be my father, but in private, he would kiss me, touch my breasts. I was like a pet to him. He would force me to sit on his lap, and try to touch me under my skirts. Sometimes he would call me by my mothers name. . ." she trembled. Sandor wished he could break everyone of Petyr Baelishs fingers for daring to touch her. 

 

They walked a bit more in silence. Finally she said. "I suppose you want to go back. Your land and Clegane Keep. A title. I had forgotten. Forgive me." 

He barked out a laugh "I have no interest in that. I never wanted titles, to be a lord or Ser. The horrors and atrocities committed there by Gregor haunt the very walls. They say the dogs refuse to enter. I'll never return there. The castle can rot." She nodded and rested her head back on his arm. 

They continued in silence. They reached the steps of the manse when he finally spoke again. "We should go back, you deserve to find a man to love you, little bird." 

She turned to face him and looked at him with a hurt expression on her face then. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought I already had that." the pain in her voice making it no more than a whisper. 

In that moment, he knew, he could never deny her again. He could no longer deny the feelings he had tried so hard to bury deep inside himself. He threw his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her hair, and inhaled her scent. "Aye, little bird. I suppose you do." 

She clung to him tighter crying and whispered the words he had longed to hear. He tilted her face to him and kissed her deeply. 

And she tasted like lemoncakes.


End file.
